Jungle Warfare
by sniperator
Summary: When Jo is captured by the Skedar her sister Velvet and the sniper Georgiou Ivanisavic must go and blow up the Skedar before its too late. theres also sum hot romance between this guy and chick. Please R & R, its my 1st story
1. Ch 1 A Day in the Jungle

Chapter 1 "A Day in the Jungle"  
  
Diving behind the big jungle trees, Joanna Dark grinned inwardly. She was having the best fun in her life. To relieve the pressure from their last threat (the Skedar) Daniel Carrington had sent them to a private jungle combat training facility in Brazil and turned it into a paintball joint. Raising her AR34, Joanna let loose another 3 round burst at her "attacker", Velvet Dark. The 'bullets' were actually bullet shaped capsule that were filled with paint. They exploded on impact, sprayed paint on you and indicated a scoring shot. BANG! BANG! BANG! Paint exploded around Joanna's arm as Velvet returned her shots with a few of her own. The tree they had hit now looked like it should have been in a 70s' disco. Most trees did in this violent paintball arena. Thump! Velvet's leg was hit and now had pink paint on it. The professional sniper, Georgiou Ivanisavic, was also here in the jungle. He had past everything that Carrington Institute had thrown at him with full marks. Even Daniel had to admit A+ in every sniping course was pretty damn good. Velvet heard another distant silenced shot a millisecond before the log next to her head was splattered with pink paint. It had become yet another 'disco era' object. But this time both Joanna and Velvet had seen the flash of the Jungle Wolf sniper rifle as it fired the paint capsule. Joanna quickly scaled the sturdy tree she was using as cover and hid up on a branch. Then she attached a scope to her Falcon 2 (silenced) and lined her crosshairs up with where she had seen the flash. A flicker of movement and Georgiou had given away his position. Velvet was also attaching a scope to her Glock 80 (silenced). She dived for another hiding spot and peered through the scope, searching for the devilishly good sniper. Another flicker of movement betrayed his position yet again and without hesitation, Velvet and Jo fired their weapons. "^@*&" Georgiou swore as two splashes of paint hit him one after another. A blue shot (Velvet's choice of colour) hit his right shoulder and a green shot (Joanna's choice of colour) hit him right where his heart was. "Those sisters are @#$%^&* good!" Georgiou admitted to himself. "Why did I get stuck with pink paint? What a girly colour." A large horn signaled the end of a day and the trio met up at their campsite in the isolated Amazon. "So another fun day in the jungle, eh?" Georgiou commented as he compared his jungle combat fatigues to Joanna's and Velvet's. His had only a few blue and green splashes of paint but Velvet's had millions of green and Joanna had millions of blue. "Shut the $#%& up!! Just because you don't have a huge sister-sister rivalry going on between you doesn't mean you're better than me. Or Jo" Velvet quickly snapped back. Jo and Georgiou grinned at each other. They knew Velvet had a very short temper and hated other people thinking they were better than her, especially Georgiou. "Come on," Jo said soothingly "lets set up camp and eat." "Here here!" Georgiou heartily agreed. He always seemed to be hungry. "Hmpf! Rations again. Can't we get pizza as rations or something else that actually tastes good? Velvet complained looking down at the energy bar in her hand. "You could always try ringing Pizza Hut and ask them to deliver pizza to you here in the jungle. It might even have its own little helicopter." Georgiou chuckled at his own joke. "Shut up both of you! Take it out on each other tomorrow." Jo ended the argument between her sister and the sniper. An hour later they were all asleep in their own tents, resting for the next day of paintball action. 


	2. Ch 2They're Back!

Chapter 2 "They're Back!"  
  
The day started like any other, neither Jo, Velvet or Georgiou suspected anything but fun would event from a second day in the jungle. How mistaken they were. Velvet awoke late again after changing out of yesterdays paint-stained fatigues; she donned an identical set (only without the paint) and put them on. She loved the feel of a new set of fatigues against her tanned skin. Then after she had two energy bars for breakfast, she picked up her pistol and other gun of choice, the K7 Avenger. Velvet crept out of the campsite and back into the jungle/paintball arena.  
  
TACKA! TACKA! TACKA! TACKA! TACKA! TACKA! Velvet heard the firefight between Joanna's AR34 and Georgiou's Jungle Wolf Sniper Rifle. Attaching a scope and silencer to her assault rifle, Velvet stealthily crept around to within 75 metres of where Georgiou was. Taking careful aim, Velvet lined up her crosshairs with Georgiou's helmet and pulled the trigger. Georgiou was knocked back by the brutality of Velvet's attack. Georgiou dived away to avoid any more of Velvet's attacks but she was long gone. Now Joanna was in Velvet's crosshairs. As Velvet pulled the trigger she was knocked down and unconscious by a big spider-like monster, a Skedar. They had returned to Earth for revenge. Jo felt the paint capsules explode on her shoulder and looked over to where Velvet had been only a second before. What she saw was an all too familiar sight. A Skedar was approaching her quickly on a rampage. Jo flicked her AR34 to FULL AUTOMATIC and loosed hell on at the monster. Agent Dark only hit its legs, but it blew them clean off. Green blood flew everywhere while fragments of the Skedar's legs flipped around in convulsions like a little lizard's tail does when it comes off. The Skedar, with only stumps for legs put all its weight on them, but they only snapped like trigs and it crumpled to the ground. The helpless Skedar was soon trampled to small squishy pieces of flesh by the horde of other revenge-seeking monsters. Up a very tall and safe tree, Georgiou peered through his scope and slowly shot those butt-ugly monsters in their heads. But paint capsules didn't seem to do much to the Skedar. They mutated and became larger, stronger and faster. Now both Jo and Georgiou swore. Looking back at Jo, Georgiou saw her get slashed by the monsters legs and knocked out cold. Up in the tree, Georgiou stared down at the monsters. They reminded him of the monsters in Starship Troopers. "How had they killed them in that movie?" he thought aloud, "Grenades? Don't have any. Big guns? Don't have them either. Damn!" he exclaimed and threw his gun down the tree and onto the ground in disgust. "Ouch! Watch where you are throwing 'ya guns, 'ya fool!" A voice yelled. Georgiou looked down to see a battered, but still very pretty young woman, Velvet. "Come on!" she said urgently, throwing a pair of CMP150s' up to him "Lets go and get my sister." How did you get these? We were only allowed to have to weapons?" Georgiou enquired still goggling at the fact that the pretty woman could still be alive after being smashed by a Skedar. "I had a hunch something like this might happen. Come on lets go!" 


	3. Ch 3 That Night

Chapter 3 "That Night." "So, what else have you got in that bag of goodies?" Georgiou inquired. "Proximity and remote mines, some real magazines, no more of this punsy paint capsule crap! I've also got some grenades and n-bombs." Velvet replied, smiling at the sniper. "Ok, lets divide all this stuff up evenly," Georgoiu returned the smile. The two sat down next to each other up against a tree. They each got two of each of the mines and grenades, and two magazines of real bullets. The horn suddenly was activated, it didn't know what had happened and the paintball game had been postponed. Georgiou looked at his watch and said to Velvet, "Come on, its getting late. We had better get back to the camp and get some rest. Also, we should probably move into one tent just in case we need to move quickly." Velvet agreed with this but still was too scared to move and go back to the campsite. "Come on." Georgiou repeated soothingly, putting an arm around the frightened young lady. Velvet allowed herself to be led back to the camp like this, she felt secure with the big man, muscular man protecting her. After moving all of Velvet's gear into Georgiou's two person tent and extinguishing all the lights, the two quietly had a quick rations dinner and went into the tent together. "Thanks for protecting me in the jungle today. I 'sorta just froze up at the thought of never seeing Jo again." Velvet stammered quietly and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Georgiou raised his eyebrows and replied, "I'll protect everyday of your life if you do that every night." Then Georgiou, for the first time in a long time, kissed her back, only on the lips. "Goodnight Velvet. See you in the morning." Georgiou whispered and went to sleep. Velvet kissed him again and drifted off into the dreamland. 


	4. Ch 4 Another Day And Night In The Jungle

Chapter 4 "Another Day In The Jungle" Early in the morning, about 5:30am, his new girlfriend quietly awaked Georgiou. She whispered in his ear, "Time to get up, we have a big day ahead of us. We have to save my sis, just in case you've forgotten." Why would I want to do that if I've already got you?" the sniper replied flirtatiously, as he watched the gorgeous blonde take off her shirt and change her sports bra. While they were off, Georgiou saw a set of smooth breasts and a slim, slender body. Velvet saw him watching. She lay down next to him and whispered in his ear, "If you save my big sister today you'll get to see me and my body again. But," she paused, letting Georgiou kiss her again. "If you don't, you'll never, ever see me or be able to touch me, kiss me or whatever your rude little mind wants to do." "I guess I've got no choice then." Georgiou replied. He pulled Velvet down on top of him. She giggled as he kissed her over and over again. Soon he stopped and got changed with his newfound love. **** 20 minutes later the two emerged from their tent. They packed up and shared out the poles and other tent accessories between them. Soon they were under way trying to track the monsters that had taken Velvets sister. Georgiou saw it first. The footprint (or what ever they have for feat) in the mud. Velvet was delighted and kissed Georgiou again. He grinned with pleasure and followed the prints. Four hours later the two came over yet another hill and a big cave entrance loomed up in front of them. And the set of footprints the two had been following all day went straight in. "Guess we had better set up camp around here then." Georgiou said. Velvet agreed and they set up their cozy tent together. Then after a quick rations dinner, the two lovers clambered into the tent. Velvet 'tripped' on a stick on the way in and 'accidentally' landed on top of Georgiou. "What are you doi-" Georgiou asked until he figured out why Velvet had started to unbutton his shirt. He unbuttoned hers and soon it was on the tent floor. Soon a variety of shirts, pants, underwear and a bra were all in the pile on the ground. The two lovers wrestled around the tent, passionately embracing each other and kissing. Soon Velvet had wrapped her legs around the big man and he was finally inside her. She groaned and moaned with pleasure as they made passionate love throughout the night. Georgiou pushed himself into Velvet harder and harder and faster and faster. Then a big shiver ran through both their spines. Georgiou pulled himself out of her and exhausted, went to sleep, still with Velvet on top of him. 


	5. Ch 5 Fight For Your Life

Chapter 5 " "What a dream," Georgiou thought to himself as he woke up, not opening his eyes. "I dreamt I was screwing the hottest chick I have ever seen" He opened his eyes and expected himself to be looking at his apartment, but he wasn't. He was in his tent. He looked around from one side to the other. Pants, shirts, his underwear, a sports bra and a small lacy set of women's underwear were all thrown around the tent. But it got better. Georgiou kept looking and he saw the 'hottest chick he had ever seen'. She was just lying there, asleep in her sleeping bag. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" the curious man thought to himself. Still curious, he looked down into her sleeping bag to find her naked. "Aren't you cold?" Velvet asked him. "If you are, you can get in." Georgiou slid himself into her cozy sleeping bag, their naked bodies pressing together. "Do you want more?" she asked as she felt part of his body grow longer, harder and stiffer. Soon the part of his body was inside her again. "Wait. We better go and get your sister first." Georgiou said, but Velvet wasn't listening. She was pulling him closer so he could go further into her body. Georgiou didn't want to annoy her so he pushed as well until the experienced that big shiver again.  
  
An hour later they emerged from their tent, exhausted. Soon the two lovers were on their way to the cave entrance. They entered carefully, looking for any sign of the Skedar. But there were none. They soon found out why.  
  
Rounding a corner, they came to an opening. Looking down they saw a huge chamber where the Skedar were breeding. There were hundreds of them. It looked as if they were all breeding with a queen Skedar, like the ants do. A Skedar crept up behind them. It screamed with outrage, as it discovered their nest had been invaded. Georgiou threw himself on top of Velvet, firing his CMP150 at it. It collapsed and they ran for their lives. "HELP!!!! THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!!!" "JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Velvet had recognized Jo's voice before Georgiou had. They ran towards her screaming voice until they came to a cavern. They saw Jo face down in the dirt. She had a big slash across her back. Georgiou threw Velvet his guns, picked up Jo in a firemen's lift and ran as fast as he could out of there. After he had dropped the girls off and had stitched up Velvet, Georgiou took all the mines and grenades and set them up in the Skedar hideout. When he detonated them, the cave exploded in a magnificent mushroom cloud. Nothing could have survived it. Happy, the big man went back to see how the girls were. 


	6. Ch 6 Summer Loving

Chapter 6: "After The Skedar." "Girls, where are you?" Georgiou yelled. "She's down at the river waiting for you. Oh yeah, thanks for stitching up my back. and taking care of my sister. I'm sure you liked it." Jo said quietly. She'd popped up out of the bushes as if she'd been waiting for him. Georgiou took her advice and went down to the river. When he got there it was empty, until he felt Velvet tackle him to the ground. "Let's go swimming." She suggested as she started to strip off until she was in her bikini. As Georgiou didn't have a swimming costume with him, he just swam in his underwear. They swam down the river together until they found a nice quiet place where the grass was green and everything was perfect. Velvet obviously thought this so she pulled Georgiou out of the water and they went to sleep on the grass. Velvet awoke to find herself lying facedown on Georgiou's chest. He woke up soon after woods to find Velvet slowly taking off his underwear. She was already topless. He passionately embraced her and started kissing her as a distraction. She was easily distracted so he slipped the bottom half of her bikini off so they were both naked. Their naked bodies pressed together while they kissed and hugged. When the moment was right, Velvet wrapped her legs around Georgiou and she felt him enter her body. She started to moan and Georgiou thought she was in pain until he realized she was having the best time of her life. He pushed himself into her harder and harder, and faster and faster until they experienced a big shiver and collapsed, exhausted. They were too tired to do that again so hey just ran their hands over each others bodies and whispered flattering comments in each others ears. "'Spose we better call for evacuation." Georgiou said as he ran his hands around up inside her legs. Enjoying his graceful fingers felling her genitals she said, "Maybe later. But I have a question for you. Will you marry me, I absolutely love you, and your touch?" "Of course. I love you and your touch as well." Georgiou accepted as she ran her own hands around his penis. An hour later they arrived back at the campsite. Jo had prepared a lunch of Velvet's favourite: rations. Jo was about to ask where they had been, but she saw a little, circular packet fall out of Georgiou's jeans. Then Velvet dropped the bombshell, "We've decided to get married!" she said as she took Georgiou's hand. "WHAT!!!" Jo screamed. She was worried about her sister. But then she remembered how Georgiou had taken such good care of her while she was kidnapped. She hadn't gotten a scratch, only a few friction burns from hot nights in their cozy sleeping bags. "It's ok. We will look after each other." Velvet was obviously excited about this. She then changed the subject and began to talk about the weather and how good a day it was. An hour later an evacuation crew came. They were all airlifted out of that horrible jungle. It had certainly had some very good memories, Velvet thought to herself as she remembered Georgiou's and hers exciting time in and out of the river. "So. Tell me all about your exciting adventures with my ex-boyfriend. Don't worry, he's asleep and won't hear us." Jo whispered in Velvet's ear. "Well," Velvet replied as she blushed to the colour of a beetroot. "We did have some fun while you were away. He certainly is very good in bed, but you'd know that wouldn't you?" Now Jo was the one blushing. They both laughed and went to sleep. THE END! PLZ REVIEW IF YOU BOTHERED TO READ ALL THIS. 


End file.
